Joey's Wish
by Lynn10
Summary: (Edited as of December '04) What happens when Joey and Seto Kaiba switch bodies? Only trouble can amount! -Completed-
1. The Wish

**Author Note**: This was my first story for this website; actually, it's my "first-ever" fanfiction, published and completed in 2002. As such, it is not very good at all, in my opinion. Please keep that in mind if you read this. I am only keeping it up as a reminder to me of where I began in writing, and how much encouragement I received from so many people on this website. That being said, if you still read on, you have been reminded that this has not been beta-read (I briefly checked for errors in 2004), nor do I consider this to be good writing. Thank you,

~Lynn, 06-01-09

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of particular value in this story.

* * *

_Beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!..._

Joey's alarm clock stated that it was time to get up, and get ready for school. 'School.' How Joey despised that one dastardly word. The blonde, annoyed, slammed his hand on the plastic device. As soon as it started, it stopped. Then, without warning, his radio snapped on, with it's too cheerful-to-be-true voice,

"Good morning! Rise and shine you sleepyheads!"

Joey groaned in the twisted blankets. He forgot to toss the thing out yesterday, but was too exhausted to do nothing except _sleep._ He tried to untangle himself from the mangled mass, but instead, slipped off his matress and conked his head on his desk.

"Agh!" he yelped in pain as some left-over pizza, half-drunk soda pop cans, a radio, and an alarm clock found their way to Joey's noggin'. In all the commotion, the radio switched to the oldies, playing a chipper Beetles song:

Good day Sun-shine!

GOOD DAY SUN-SHINE!

I take a walk; the sun is shining down,

Burns my feet as they touch the ground---

Joey quickly freed himself, and slammed his hand rather hard on the radio, consequently breaking it.

"Piece 'a junk, dat 'ol thing was," he mumbled in his street-kid accent.

He didn't bother to pick up the mess; it was already 6:45, and he was running late. He already received plenty of unpleasant reprimands from his P.E. teacher about being late.

**Flashback**

"Mr. Wheeler, if I catch you late one more time, I'm gonna throw you half-way to Italy!" his gym teacher screamed in his face.

"Y…yes, sir…" Joey managed to sputter out.

**Flashback over**

"Ugh…" Joey mumbled, knowing coach would be true at his word.

He slipped on his Domino High uniform, grabbed his book bag, and took off out the door, munching on an apple.

As he got about a little more than half-way to Domino High, he suddenly stopped, horrified. His mouth dropped open.

"My homwerk!" he cried. "I fagot my stupid homwerk! Could 'dis day get any worse?!" he looked back. He would be late if he went back home to retrieve his homework, and then, even if he did go back and bring his homework, his teacher would still give him detention. But if he went on, and made it on time, he still would get in trouble, and probably get a detention slip. Hmmm…decisions, decisions…

Joey sighed, then decided to go back. 'No loosin' credit on all of my periods.'

He turned around slowly, not without looking back over his shoulder, but that's when he saw him. Him. The rich, the powerful, Seto Kaiba. He was in a black sports car that made Joey drool on his shoes. That's when Joey started to covet. As he trudged home and looked all over his unkempt room for his homework, he wondered aloud,

"How come I can't be as rich and famous like Kaiba? I mean, come on! He's just a little older than me!" He kept muttering comments like that to himself, when he came across his pizza-stained homework.

"GREAT! Now what will I tell my teach?"

**A half-an-hour later…**

When he finally got to school, he totally missed his first period (which was P.E), and got two detention slips, one for his missed period, and one for the stained (and incorrect) homework. On his way out of the principal's office, (because he just learned he got an 'F' on his math exam Friday) he ran into none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"Kaiba?!"

"Out of my way, dog. I am extremely busy and have no time to talk about old times."

Joey glared at him.

"Upset about something?" asked Seto with false concern. "Or is it just your terrible grade on that Math exam that the whole school knows about?"

Joey clenched his fists in defiance. "'Ow cum yur not in class?" He blocked the C.E.O.'s way across the hall.

"You'd better move, before I might undertake drastic measures." The smirk on Kaiba's face changed to a sneer. "Why should I lower myself to your caliber and tell you where I'm going? I don't think you're my parent, mutt."

"What's going on?" A voice boomed from the other side of the hall.

Seto's unfeeling look turned on whoever was down the hall. It was the principal.

"You again?!" the principal glared at Joey. "Haven't I already had a talk with you about tardiness?"

"Yes, sir," Joey mumbled, scowling at Kaiba. Kaiba merely ignored the glare and said to the principal,

"Joey, here, won't let me by. I tried to explain to him that I was busy, but I guess his tiny brain and numb skull won't lead him to believe that some people actually have business to proceed to."

"Kaiba, that's not nice, insulting people. (Here, Kaiba sent his death glare at the principal) And Joey, you have to learn that some people are busier than you. Now, Joseph, get back to class, and Seto, go to your meeting." The principal, seemingly satisfied, turned on his heal, and walked away whistling a happy tune.

Kaiba, always having to have the last word, growled, "Dog," as he walked arrogantly past Joey, and quickly slammed the school doors. Joey, amazed, whispered, "He gets school off, just to go to a stupid meeting? Woooooow…."

The rest of Joey's periods went by in a blur. Even though Yugi tried to be of assistance, and gave the ever famous,

"What's wrong, Joey?"

And Tristan tried to give him one of his stale jokes, and Tea continued to try to bring up subjects about friendship, Joey's mind continued to wander back to wanting to be just as rich and famous like Seto Kaiba. Even Bakura being there didn't help at all.

That night, as Joey lay in bed, his mind was on one thing alone.

Then, before Joey fell asleep, he mumbled, "If I had one wish, I wish I could be just like Seto Kaiba, even if it could be just for one day." Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, without knowing just how real wishes could be…

* * *

If I get at least one review, I'll continue writing this fic. If you send me criticism, please tell me why you think I'm not doing a good job, and give me an idea to make it better. Thanks!


	2. The Next Morning

'-Stands for Joey's and/or Seto's thoughts

* * *

The next morning, Joey's alarm clock didn't wake him up. It didn't even go off. Instead, Joey's pineal gland woke him up. He was also awake and alert when he opened his eyes. 

'How come I'm not feeling tired?' he thought as he stared at the clock on the side of his bed. It read in those big red letters: 4:30 A.M.

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. When he stopped rubbing them, he blinked a couple times, not because of sleep's causes, but because of where he was.

'Why doesn't this place seem familiar?' Then it hit him---'THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!'

He jumped out of bed onto soft, and _unstained_ carpeting.

'This room is huge!' he thought, turning around and getting a surveillance of the whole room.

There was a high-tech computer in a corner of the room, a huge big-screen T.V. complete with surround-sound and a DVD player, a glass statue that Joey had better stay away from, a desk (probably for doing work), a dresser, and a gigantic mirror with Seto Kaiba's reflection in it.

"WHAT?! KAIBA?!" Joey shouted, then spun around, ready to explain everything.

But there was no one in the room.

"My voice changed too, just like…" he faced the mirror again. As he looked confused into the mirror again, the confused expression on Seto's face looked back. Joey hopped on one foot. The reflection of Seto did it too, simultaneously. Joey stuck out his tongue. The reflection did it as well.

"COOL!" cried Joey, now, of course, with Seto's voice. "My wish came true!" He danced around the room, and flopped on the bed. Then, he quickly sat up.

"If I'm Seto Kaiba, then he's probably…." Joey started to grin. "Heh, heh, whose the puppy dog now?"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Mokuba bounded into the room and threw his arms around his "big brother."

"HEY, BIG BROTHER!"

"Uh, hi, Mokuba," Joey patted Mokuba's head.

"WHAT ARE WE HAVING FOR BREAKFAST?!" Mokuba grinned in all of his ten-year-old cuteness.

"Uh, I dunno. Do we have to have breakfast today?"

"But Seto, you _always_ make me breakfast!"

"Oh, yeah. Right…" Joey stunk at making _any_ kind of food.

Mokuba ran out of the room. Joey tried to follow him, but eventually wound up in some sort of guest room which served for office purposes.

"Oh, great," Joey mumbled. "I'm lost in my own house."

"Um...big brother, are you all right?" Mokuba stood in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, I'm uh….checking out this room. Now lets go get your breakfast."

"Okay!" Mokuba dashed off, leaving Joey in the dust once again.

After getting lost a couple more times, he finally made it to the kitchen, with Mokuba sitting at the table.

"Where were you, Seto?" asked Mokuba, crossing his arms.

"I had to go to the restroom," That was an old one, but Mokuba bought it, and shouted,

"I want the usual!"

"Oh," Joey looked in the fridge. 'Too many foods to choose from!'

"Uh, Mokuba?"

"What, Seto?"

"What's your um….your usual?"

30 minutes later 

Mokuba was making the pancakes, and Joey was sitting at the table, trying to read a magazine entitled _Commissioner's Weekly_.

Joey couldn't make heads or tails of the thing!

"Hey, Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"What are net profit, gross profit, and overhead? I don't know…if you knew, I'd be surprised!"

Mokuba looked at him with concern and immediately lowered his voice.

"Big brother, are you feeling okay? You couldn't find your way to the kitchen, you can't remember what my favorite breakfast food is, and now you don't remember drilling commission into my head?"

Joey instantly found his mistake. "I just want to see if you know them."

Mokuba perked up. "Okay!" He sat at the table with six buttermilk pancakes stacked one on top of the other. They were covered in butter, and soaked in maple syrup.

Mokuba began. "Profit and loss are terms used to show a gain or loss in a business transaction. Both are concerned with the cost, the price of an item, and selling price, the price paid for an item. People in business usually record two types of profit - gross profit, and net profit. Gross profit is the excess of the selling price over the cost. Net profit is the excess of the selling price over the cost plus the overhead. Overhead includes things such as rent, utilities, salaries, and advertising. The loss is the excess of the cost plus overhead over the selling price." He stopped to take a big mouthful of pancake. "Did I get it right this time? Last time I accidentally mixed overhead with gross profit; I don't think I did this time, did I?"

Joey just stared at the child with his mouth hanging. _He_ didn't even know that! "T…time to go to school now, Mokuba." Joey stuttered.

"Okay, big brother!"

* * *

When Seto Kaiba woke up, he opened his eyes to a ringing alarm clock, and a dirty, reeking room. 

'What 'appened? I never get up dis late!'

When he sat up, he felt as if a cannonball was rolling around in his head. He got out of bed and turned off the annoying alarm clock.

'Whose stupid room is dis?' he thought.

He tried to step over all the mounds of clothing (that was dirty, of course), food, CDs, and other junk, but stepped on a CD cover that was facing up.

"Oww," he clenched his teeth from yelling out anything, in case there was someone else living here.

As he made his way out of the room, he couldn't help thinking that his voice reminded himself of someone. Then Seto placed him.

"I sound like dat dog, Joey!" he mumbled. "And where am I?"

He soon made his way out of a pigsty of a room, and found his way to the bathroom. He came across the light switch and flicked it on. Then he looked into the mirror.

(I'm telling you, that scream could be heard a mile away.)

Not long afterward, Seto, having been used to being Joey, got to the kitchen, and found a note from Joey's dad:

_'I'm out. Get to school.'_

"That's reassuring," Seto muttered.

He skipped breakfast, dug out Joey's book bag from one of the many mounds in his room, and went out the door.

On the way to school, a feeling of dread, realization, and anger shot through his spine.

'If I'm Joey, den Joey must be…ME!' Seto raced toward the school.

He had to find Joey before he went to the biggest meeting of the year, where everyone met to discuss how well the C.E.O. is ruling the company.

'If Joey went, he would ruin me. He probably already did at school,' thought Seto as he dashed towards school, hoping Joey didn't cause trouble there already.

* * *


	3. School Day Blues

* * *

When Joey (now in Seto's body) got to school (he first dropped off Mokuba at his elementary school), he was in the very same black sports car that had him drooling yesterday. He walked into the school, his heart beating rapidly with excitement. No one said 'hi' to him when he walked down the school halls filling with students. 

'They're afraid of me,' thought Joey with a smile as he passed a bully and his gang that always gave him a hard time in the mornings.

'Let's see, what's Kaiba's first class? Oh, yeah, I thought I saw his schedule in his suitcase.' He searched through it and found an English paper, some Algebra homework, other business files, and finally, what he wanted to see…his schedule, seemingly neglected because it was at the very bottom of the suitcase. 'Oh, great. English first.' He went to his class, and was almost late because of his hunt for the schedule, but made it on time.

"All right, class," started the teacher after the bell rang for any late-comers, "Open your text-books to page l85, manuscript form.

'No!' thought Joey in distress. He hated manuscript form as much as he did math.

Sooner or later, the bell rang, and Joey _was_ one of the first ones out, but the teacher called someone.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Joey kept moving.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, please come back here. I need to speak to you…"

'Good, she didn't call me..' thought Joey.

"MR. KAIBA! COME HERE!"

A couple kids turned around and smirked.

'Wha…?' Then it hit him. 'I'm Kaiba!' He turned around, and went back to the teacher, who didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't here you."

"Right," said the teacher, rolling her eyes. Then she looked up sharply. "You said you were sorry?"

Joey gulped, then tried to keep his features stern. "You said you needed to see me?"

The teacher let that one slide, to Joey's relief. "I wanted to tell you how disappointed I was in your work with manuscript form. You used to do so well in that, and now, you flunked the pop quiz we had today. If you don't do well next time, I'm going to have to take more drastic measures than a simple warning."

"Okay," Joey quickly made his way out of the classroom. 'Let Kaiba deal with dat.' He moved to his second period, which was Math.

Joey was tempted to skip, but what would Seto say, when/if he ever found Joey?

When he got in class, he saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura!

Joey almost ran up to then to tell them about the big news, but remembered just in time, he wasn't exactly Joey any more.

"Hey, Kaiba," said Yugi, a little hesitantly.

Joey gave a little wave, to the astonishment of almost everyone in the room. Almost instantly, everyone was talking, but Joey just listened in on the conversation between his friends.

"Woah, Kaiba waved to you; that's new," Tristan spoke first.

"Yeah," whispered Tea, "Finally he's trying to be our friend!"

"Where's Joey?" asked Yugi, looking a little sad. "He said he'd be here, today."

"I hope he didn't skip," mumbled Bakura.

"What?" Tristan cocked his head in Bakura's direction.

"Oh, um, nothing." Bakura gave a wry smile.

Suddenly, Joey walked in.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi laughed with relief.

"Joey" just walked past his "friends" and sat alone.

Yugi, not giving up, went up to "Joey", and sat by him.

"What's wrong, Joey?" asked Yugi, concerned for his friend.

"Joey", noticed "Seto" and scribbled something on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Seto" read it, and nodded in "Joey's" direction. A hush spread over all the students. Luckily, the Math teacher came in at that moment, and commented on how quiet and well behaved the students were.

After class, when all the students were gone, Yugi picked up the note that fell to the floor. He read it aloud:

_'Don't do anything stupid. I'll see you after school.'_

"Now why would Joey tell Kaiba what to do?"

After school:

Joey, and Seto met.

"All right, mutt, what did ya do dis time?" snarled "Joey".

"Who are you calling mutt, mutt?" asked "Seto", smirking.

"Joey" rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, dere is a meeting at work, and…"

"So there's a meeting? I can handle it!"

"NO, ya multifarious monkey! It's not your regular, ordinary, talk-about nonentity meeting. It's a meeting dat only happens once a year, where the C.E.O. can be replaced!"

"Cool,"

"I have ta come wit ya, so I can do da talkin', and not have ya stuttering all over the place! You'll devastate my whole career! Everything I worked for, ruined!"

"So, maybe this'll teach you to be nicer to all of us."

"Joey, you may be in my body, but I can still batter out your common sense."

"Okay. Come to my house…I mean your house." "Seto" laughed a little on the last part when he saw "Joey's" look.

"Joey" smirked. "Dat's more like it."

"Hey you guys!" An all too familiar voice broke the silence as Joey and Seto walked away from the school.

"Yugi," said "Seto."

"What's going on?" asked Yugi, staring from Seto to Joey and back again.

"Nothing," said "Joey."

"Wait! Wherever your going, can I come too? Maybe I can help."

"No!" shouted "Joey" and collided his fist into Yugi's jaw. Yugi collapsed to the ground, not getting up. As "Joey" walked away, "Seto" looked over his shoulder.

"Joey," whispered Yugi, only loud enough for Joey to hear. "I thought we were friends." He started up, and walked away, his hand not leaving the place where "Joey's" fist made contact.

"Come on," growled "Joey", already 50 feet ahead of "Seto." "Stop staring at the fool, and let's go!"

"Seto" snapped back into reality and dashed up to "Joey", impatient, and getting even more irritated by the second.

"You got my suitcase?" asked "Joey", with an edgy tone in his voice.

"Yeah," said "Seto", looking at the ground.

"Den, led's go straight to da place where da meeting is held. You'll have a sore throat, so I'll do da talking."

"Can't I say something?" pleaded "Seto", not wanting to waste this opportunity.

"NO!" "Joey" intolerantly shouted, already walking across the street at a quick pace. "And then," he added, "we'll find a way to get you back into your body and me, mine."

"We'll just see about that," seethed "Seto", already thinking up a scheme to abolish the conference. "We'll just see about that..."

* * *


	4. Trouble with Joey

Note: If the quotation marks are not around the character's name, then it is the real character and not the switched one.

* * *

Joey and Seto rode in Seto's limo to the big meeting. Seto stared out the window, and Joey…well…was touching all the gismos and gadgets. 

"Ohh, what does this button do?"

"Dun touch dat!"

_Bleep._

"Yes, sir?" The driver asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing," snarled Seto, glaring at his body touching anything and everything in sight.

"I'm sorry, I only answer to Seto Kaiba alone."

"I AM KAIBA!"

"Sir, you clearly are not him. Now if that would be all, sir, I will get back to my driving."

Seto just slumped back into his seat, helplessly watching Joey wreck his vehicle.

'I'm really getting on Kaiba's nerves,' thought Joey, smiling to himself. 'Cool!'

He pushed another button.

_Bleep_. A map of the city popped up on the big screen television.

"Coool," Joey gazed in awe.

"Can it, Joey," Seto snapped, and pressed the button again to make the map disappear.

Joey smirked. "I'm not Joey anymore, remember?"

Seto's irate face made Joey almost crack up. 'It is sooo much fun to get back at somebody,' Joey grinned. He glanced at Seto, who was now looking furiously out the window.

They stopped at a red light, and Joey saw some kids who were staring questionably at who was in the limo.

"I'm gonna talk to my fans," Joey mumbled to Seto, trying to climb over him to open the window.

Seto looked up sharply at Joey. "No! 'Dis will delay da meeting!" he warned.

"Who cares about a stupid meeting, when there's cute girls in that group?" Joey succeeded in rolling down the window.

"Hey," shouted a girl with the Pippy Longstocking look. "It's Seto Kaiba!"

The girls in the group turned and gawked at Joey, who was pretending to ignore them.

"Cool," hollered the boys, already making their way across the street.

"Aghhhh!" screamed the girls, scampering towards the limo and running faster than the boys (except for the ones who were out cold on the sidewalk).

Seto gazed out of the window in shock.

'Great. Now dere's going to be _another_ traffic jam, and I'm going to be late, and Juno Patricks is going to beat me in da election. Yes, usually the C.E.O. maintains his position throughout his life, but there _is_ an election that takes place once every seven years. (Author's Note: This is NOT true, I'm just putting this in to make the story more interesting.) And my time has come up, and diminutive Joey is going to ruin it and Juno Patricks, adversary in delinquency, will win!'

"Change stupid light, change!" he muttered, watching the light with one eye, and the moving crowd in the other.

"Come on, people!" said Joey with a wide smile. "Love me, you people!"

The light turned yellow; the people were ten feet away from the limo. Oops, make that eight…six….no…err…four. Wait make that….(Seto's temples were starting to sweat. This _was_ his career here!)

Just as the mob was about to reach the limo, the light turned green.

The limo sped away, much to the dismay of Joey and the rabble, and to the relief of Seto.

"I might have gotten a date!" Joey complained all the way to KaibaCorp.

"Over my dead body!" Seto assured him, mitigated.

"Hah, hah, I got it." Joey muttered.

"We are there, Mr. Kaiba," said the melancholic driver.

Joey gazed intently out of the window where they were. Yes, it was KaibaCorp. He was only in the actual building once, and that's when Yugi's grandpa was in trouble. Now, he was actually a part of the going's-on around the place, and an important one at that.

Seto stepped out of the limo, trying not to show his true feelings. If he were ruined, he'd ring Joey's scrawny neck!

Joey followed Seto out of the limo, and was blinded by camera flashes. And they were all focused on him!

'Heh, heh, I could get used to this," he thought, trying his best to act nonchalant about the camera thing. Seto walked quickly, as if this happened to him every day. As Joey walked alongside him, he endeavored to look like Seto when he's doing business (but failed miserably, of course).

Seto glanced at Joey, and rolled his eyes. He saw what Joey was attempting to do, and wasn't doing a good job at it, either.

"Joey," he whispered loud enough for Joey to hear.

"What?" Joey tried to look cool in his own impertinent way.

"Your making me look idiotic."

Joey was about to shoot something back, but a news reporter from some weird channel jumped over the security boundaries and spoke quickly.

"Mr. Kaiba, is it true you can't speak at the meeting due to a sore throat?"

Joey beamed at the camera. "Well, I…"

Seto stepped in. "Why news _does_ travel fast! Yes, sadly he does have a tender throat…" (Here he sent his death glare at Joey as if to say, "You'd better not mess up anything!")

Joey, too surprised to make a flashy comeback, nodded and said nothing.

Seto continued, "And I'm here to speak for him."

Joey tried to say something. "But…"

"Who are you?" The news reporter interrupted, looking at Seto with newly found interest.

"Well, I'd rather not say - I'm a very modest person - but Mr. Kaiba asked me if I would help him out, and I gladly obliged."

Joey looked taken aback. 'This isn't how it should've happened at all! I am supposed to get all the cameras! I'm supposed to get asked the questions!'

The news reporter looked stunned. "Wow. I thought Mr. Kaiba _never_ asked for help before!"

"Well…I actually offered to help, knowing he wouldn't ask. I really don't want to put my caliber any higher than is; I just want to help him."

"Thank you." The news reporter smiled.

Joey stared angrily at Seto. 'Well, I guess Kaiba always gets the cameras, no matter what body he is in.'

They managed to get inside KaibaCorp without the reporters and their cameramen following them, and Seto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aw, man, Kaiba, why didn't you let them follow us? I was on national T.V!"

"You stupid dog! They thought _you_ were _me_!" Seto was practically shaking with exasperation.

"So what? I don't care. I was still on T.V!"

'Will this slow being ever learn?' contemplated Seto as they walked to the place where the meeting was held.

Joey's palms started to sweat as they treaded to the doorway. Could he really do this? Should he do what Seto told him, and lose this big chance?

Joey's thoughts were interrupted, for Seto opened the door. As Joey stepped inside, blackness engulfed him.

"Come in," spoke a voice.

Joey blindly walked forward, followed by Seto.

* * *


	5. The Meeting Part One

* * *

Joey stepped into the dark room, followed by Seto. 

"Sit down," That same creepy voice commanded.

Seto took a seat, but Joey, who was terrified of that creepy voice, and whose eyes weren't completely adjusted, accidentally sat on Seto. Laughter was heard around the room. Joey's face got crimson-red.

"Could ya please look where your going? You're embarrassing me already!" Seto hissed as Joey jumped up.

"Sorry,"

"Beautiful beginning," Seto murmured as Joey sat down in a chair next to his real body.

"Now," said the voice (the person's face was hidden in the shadows, but you cold see his body) as the room quieted down. "We shall start the voting process, even though a number of our voters are not here. Juno Patricks?"

"Yez?" A very all business, no-play type of man stood. He was amedium-sized, middle-aged looking man with tan skin, and a different type of accent. He had a mustache and a goatee, and had blackish-grayish hair that came to the middle of his neck. He also had a black suit on, complete with a pair of shades.

The shadow man continued. "Seto Kaiba?"

Seto stood. "Uh, sir?"

Shadow Dude didn't seem to notice that "Joey" wasn't a part of the meeting. "Questions later."

"No…sir,"

"WHAT?!"

"Sir, I am Mr. Kaiba's representative. He is not feeling very well, but, of course, came anyway. I will speak for him."

"Oh, well, then…" The spine-chilling voice was interrupted by Juno's own taunting voice.

"Vhat's ze matter? Iz Mizter Big Shot too avraid to battle me von on von? Hah! I knew it!" Juno's face shown with success as a couple people clapped for him approvingly. Mr. Shadow raised a shadowy hand, and everyone except Juno and Seto sat down.

"Well," Seto stuttered for the right words. Juno was _not_ one to be beat easily, as some other people were. "It's not that…"

"It'z that he iz a covard!" Juno jeered.

"NO! He's not…"

"ORDER!" Shadow Dude interrupted. "Sit down, both of you. This is a meeting, not a politician's debate!"

"You could've fooled me.." Joey muttered, sadly too loud.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shadow Man shouted to Joey.

"Nothing!" Joey felt his stomach do flip-flops as he knew Kaiba was staring at him.

"Zo," Juno took this opportunity to strike. "You _can_ talk!"

Seto psychologically slapped himself as Joey shouted back at Juno, "Yes, I can talk fine! What did you think?!"

'No…it's all over for me,' thought Seto helplessly as Joey leaped competitively to his feet.

"Ha!" cried Juno in triumph's arch. He also jumped up. "I knew it! He'z trying to hide himselv becuz he iz avraid!"

"No, I'm not afraid!" Joey's words said 'yes', but his body said 'no!'.

Seto tried to intervene, but Shadow Guy stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Sit down."

Seto reluctantly obeyed.

"Well," spoke Shadow Guy. "Now that we've got all this straightened out, let's please get on to the more important business - like voting! Who would make the better C.E.O. of the company? Juno Patricks? Or, um, uh…" He stopped to clear his throat. "Seto Kaiba?" He emphasized Seto's name so that it sounded like gravel. "Juno, you may speak first."

Juno leaned forward on the black ceder desk, a menacing grin on his face shooting in Joey's direction. Then, he started rambling off about how he could make the company so much better than how Seto did it, and how badly Seto was treating his staff. And yadda-yadda.

While Juno jabbered on, Joey leaned in towards Seto, and whispered, "Kaiba, what do I do now?"

Seto looked up from his melancholic position. "We are in trouble. 'Dis looks bad. You've really done us in dis time."

"Hey, I took speech class!"

"Joey! 'Dis is no time for sarcasm!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly, the annoying voice of Juno stopped, and Shadow Man stood up.

"Thank you, Juno. Okay, now, um…" He cleared his throat again. "Seto Kaiba, you may begin."

Before Joey got up all the way, Seto pulled him down.

"_Don't _do anything stupid! If ya do, you are gonna be in a _big_ dilemma when dis is all ova! Do ya hear?!"

"Uh…yeah…" Joey stood, and started his "speech."

'He's obviously worried about his job!' Joey's conscience prodded him, but he ignored it. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he started to speak shakily.

"Well, um, wh….what I…I would like to say f…first is, uh…um…" he stared around the room for some kind of help. Yes, he took speech class, not without flunking it and dropping out.

"I…I would like, um, you to, um…uhhh…," he glanced at Seto at how well he was doing.

Seto had his arms on the table, and his head on them, like a little kid in kindergarten who had to get a head-down. He was mumbling something about a nightmare. Joey was nervous…no, more than nervous now, more like panicky. He had to finish this and get out of here. This meeting was nothing like anything he had experienced before.

So, Joey said his last sentence. "Vote for me...please?" It came out more like a question than a statement, but Joey didn't care if he sounded sure or unsure. He quickly sat down.

Seto stared at Joey in shock. Nobody said anything, no one, not even Juno spoke. Everyone eyeballed the "new Seto Kaiba". Joey glanced at everyone, then bored a hole into the dark floor.

Meanwhile, Seto's mind was in another dimension. "_NO_! It can't end like dis! _Everything_ I worked for, _everything_ dat took so much of my time and energy, all of it _GONE_! Just because some loser that can't even count comes into my life and switched bodies with me (which is crazy enough), and zapped my career in two? It's just…too….impossible!'

Seto was too dazed to hear the Shadow Guy say, "Uh…th…thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Now, you've heard the speeches, you've seen the rivals, start voting!"

All the big shots took out their utensils to vote with, and started casting their vote. It took a couple minutes though, just enough time for Seto to get his bearings.

Finally, the Shadow Guy had the winner's name on a piece of paper. He looked at it, and his smile (that was hidden, of course, in the shadows, but so what? Don't you want to read on to see who won? Sheesh!) grew wide. He stood, and held up the paper. (Don't you just _love_ suspense? Your probably skipping this part to find out, huh?)

He then spoke. "And the C.E.O. of our company will be…" He suddenly started to cough.

Seto clenched his fists. He didn't want to hear this, and then again, he did. 'It _has_ to be me! It has to! I _can't_ lose!'

Juno smiled victoriously, with his arms crossed casually. 'I'm going to vin handz down!'

Joey looked at Seto's concerned face. 'Oh boy, I blew it. Let's just hope for the best!'

"And the winner is…" The man must be allergic to air or something, cause he had _another_ coughing fit!

Seto jumped up. "Stop with da trepidation already!"

The man stopped coughing, "All right! All right! Enough with the apprehension. The winner, and I won't say this again, is..."

* * *


	6. The Meeting Part Two

* * *

"And the winner is…" the weird shadow guy spoke with a piece of paper that holds the answers to who won the right to be the CEO in his hand. 

"Who?" asked Joey.

"Yez, I vonder who?" Juno sat calmly.

"The winner is...Juno Patricks!"

Gasps were heard around the room. Seto looked devastated.

'No! N…no! Not my career! Anything but that! DIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

Juno was already making a stand-up speech.

Seto stood up, wobbly, (even though he was Joey) and managed to walk out of the room. Joey followed him.

As they went down the hallway, Joey prodded Seto with apologies.

"Stop, Joey," Seto surprisingly kept his patience. "You don't need to apologize. Of all the times I insulted you, and called you an imbecile, this is where you do deserve it most. You blew it for me, thinking you could do better than I in my career. You learned you couldn't be me the hard way. Then you thought you could get back at me. Again, you were erroneous, even though you did, in fact, get just what you wanted in a way. You made me lose my job. You abolished my career. Good job, Joey. You should give yourself a pat on the back for how well you did. You should be very proud of yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clear out my desk."

Seto brushed past him, and took an elevator up to his office. Joey just stood where he was.

'What've I done? This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I knew I should've let Kaiba do all the talking, but I wanted to do it all my own way. What should I do? ...nothing. I'll just cause more trouble to Kaiba.' He turned around and looked out of a nearby window. He saw some people in their cars, getting out and walking quickly to the building, an old lady crossing the street, not watching where she was going, a car zooming over the speed limit going 95 miles an hour instead of 30, the old lady looking up in horror at the oncoming car, the regular life.

'Being Kaiba is harder than I imagined,' thought Joey. 'For some reason now, I don't want to be Kaiba anymore. I just wanna be regular Joey.'

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Seto Kaiba, please come into the meeting hall. Seto Kaiba please come into the meeting hall. You have three minutes."

'Agh! I gotta get Kaiba!' Joey thought, as he ran up to the elevator doors, and pushed the 'up' button. The doors opened with a _'swoosh'_. He stepped inside, and went to the top floor. When the doors opened, there was a secretary, flipping through some papers.

She looked up. "Can I help you, mister?"

"Yeah, I wanna go see someone in 'dere." His eyes widened. "C...can I see a mirror?"

The surprised secretary opened up a mirror in her purse and Joey peered into it. A sad, and an astounded Joey looked back.

"Yes! I mean…can I go see Kaiba?"

"Well…"

Joey took that as a 'yes', and burst into the room next to the secretary's office.

* * *

As Seto stepped into the elevator, the flood of emotions he was constraining overwhelmed him. 

'I could have taken that guy out with my eyes closed! But Joey just _had_ to take over my body and mess everything up. He always has, he always will.' The elevator doors opened, and Seto walked right past the secretary without a second glance.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," the secretary greeted him.

Seto just grunted, then spun around, with broadened eyes.

"You called me what?" His voice changed too!

"Mr. Kaiba, are you all right?"

He tried not to show any sign of emotion, but now he was discouraged, and shocked at the same time. He rushed into his office, and looked in his mirror. He _was_ Seto Kaiba, but now it was too late. If only he had changed back into himself a few minutes ago!

He sat in his chair, and put his head in his hands. 'I was so close...too close! This has got to be a dream! It can't end like this! What will happen to me? What will happen to Mokuba? This is a joke, a childish prank!'

Something wet slid down his cheek. He sat up, and felt it. 'Could I be crying? After all these years, I'm actually lamenting for myself?'

Just then, his office door opened, and Joey, who was now himself, rushed inside.

"What d…do you want, Joey?" Seto asked in a shaky voice.

"Kaiba, you have t' come down, now!" Joey shouted, almost ready to drag Kaiba out the door if the need arose.

"Why? To congratulate my adversary? I don't think so."

"No, Kaiba! Dey want you! It could be somethin' 'bout dat voting ting!" Joey raced out of the room, followed by Seto.

A still surprised secretary watched this all happen from her desk.

"What is all this about?" she demanded, not getting an answer as the elevator doors closed.

"If we dun get dere in time, dey'll not tell us what dey want!"

"If it _does_ have something to do with my job, I'll get there at all costs!" retorted Seto, exasperated at the speed of the elevator. "How much longer do we have?"

"One minute." Joey moved around, edgy.

"We _will _make it, Joey. Trust me." Seto didn't sound to trustworthy at that point in time.

* * *

"Has tree minutes passed, yet?" asked Juno for the umpteenth time. 

"No."

"Has tree minutes passed, yet?"

"No!"

"Has tr…"

"NO!"

"Sorry."

Those people that Joey saw out of the window were more judges for the voting process, and they just came in late. Juno was now the one who was unhappy. In the voting of the CEO, _all_ judges must vote. The present judges can vote, but all the judges must vote for the real CEO to be proclaimed (Author's Note: Once again, not true.).

"How many minutes levt, zo I can be president?"

"One, Juno, only one."

The new judges sat at the same table whereJuno and the old judges sat.

"How many, now?"

"Thirty seconds, Juno. And please, be mature." Shadow Guy shook his head.

"Ov courze. Excuze me, but how many minutes?"

"Agh! For the last time, oh, wait! Five seconds. Four, three, two..."

"Von!" Juno jumped up, ready to proclaim himself the new head boss.

But, to Juno's surprise, Seto and Joey burst through the doors.

"No!" Juno's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm sorry for the hold-up gentlemen. The elevator doors wouldn't open, so I had to open them myself." Seto explained.

Joey grinned. "Yeah." He didn't say anything more.

"Well, you're here now, so let's start the voting speeches again."

Juno stood in objection, but before he could say anything, Shadow Guy implied, "We will start over, _Juno_, because our new judges haven't heard them yet.

Seto mentally grinned. This was great!

"I still vill vin!" Juno cried, then started rambling off with his speech again. Some of the judges fell asleep. Joey did also. His snoring echoed throughout the building, and unfocused Juno, and other judges. Juno stopped in the middle of his speech, and shouted,

"Vake up!"

Well, the judges (and Joey) did 'vake up'. And some of them were not pleased with the way Juno acted.

At long last, Juno finished his speech, and sat down. It was Seto's turn. When he stepped up, he spoke eloquently. A speech class teacher would have been proud. They all focused their eyes on the impressive sixteen (or was it seventeen?) year old, who could speak powerfully.

He finished, not without a "vinally" from Juno, and sat down.

"You did great!" Joey's voice overflowed with approval. "Better den I could eva do!"

Seto didn't fall for it. "You know when this is over, you and I will go our separate ways,"

Joey was about to answer, but was interrupted at Shadow Guy who stood up, and spoke. "The judges who already voted, can't vote a second time. I'm sorry to those who wanted to change their minds, but those are the rules. Start voting!"

The other judges quickly took out their tools to vote with, and did so.

Joey felt hurt during the few seconds of voting time. He had a notion that he and Seto could be friends, after all they had done together. Before he could think any more, Shadow Guy stood with yet _another_ piece of paper.

"All right friends, quiet down. Before, there were ten judges, and two of those ten voted for Seto Kaiba. Now, eleven new judges are here. We now will have a true winner. Ahem…" He held up the paper and squinted at it.

"The winner is…" He strained to see who it was. "I can't read this writing. What does this say?"

"Not again," mumbled Joey, as groans were heard throughout the room.

* * *

Will the shadow guy read the illiterate writing and finally tell us who won? Will Seto and Joey become friends? And did that little old lady make it across the street? Find out, if you review! 


	7. Wrapping Up

* * *

"Okay, thank you." Shadow Guy nodded to a judge that whispered the answer into his ear. 

He held up the paper, and smirked. "Okay, everyone. I've finally found the real answer to who is now going to be the CEO! The winner is………Seto Kaiba!"

All at once, everyone started clapping, except Juno. He was more pale than a ghost.

"But…" he stammered. "How…"

"Not now, Juno," scolded Shadow Dude. When everyone stopped clapping, Seto walked out of the meeting place, followed by Joey.

"Now where 'r we goin', Kaiba?" Joey asked, trying to keep up with the CEO's stride.

"You must mean where am _I_ going, Joey." Seto walked into the elevator, Joey tagged along.

"Nope, I'm goin' too!"

"Sorry, Joey," replied Seto with false concern. "I have work to do, and I don't want any more of your brainless wishes, or dim-witted accidents to hold me up!" The elevator got to Seto's floor, and he stepped off.

Seto walked toward his office, then turned around slowly and met Joey's eye. Joey was still in the elevator as Seto spoke.

"Joey…" he started.

"Yeah?"

Seto's hateful glare twisted into an unknown half-smile as he pressed a button for the elevator.

"Goodbye," The elevator doors closed.

As the elevator went back down, Joey knew there was someone he had to see, and fast!

* * *

Yugi stared sadly out of his window. He had a large bruise on his face, but that wasn't the only thing that stung. It was his friendship with Joey. That is what hurt most. 

"What did I do, Joey?" The tears started falling again, try as he might to hold them back.

He thought of when he and Joey would ride bikes together, and Joey would have the occasional spills. Yugi would at first be concerned, but then, seeing the humorous state Joey was in, he would just laugh, and help him up.

He thought of on a sunny day like this, when he and Joey would go down to the lake and go for a swim. Yugi couldn't go out very far though, because of his height. But sometimes, Joey would dive under the water and grab Yugi's ankles. Yugi would try to get back on land but "shark Joey" wouldn't let him. Joey would drag him out to the deep end, then let go, and swim behind a rock watching Yugi struggle. When Yugi finally lost all hope, Joey would swim out to help him. One time, Joey's practical joke backfired when Yami came out to help.

That was all past now, but Yugi thought it was only yesterday, as the tears came down faster.

His Grandpa was managing the shop, and Yugi politely refused when his Grandpa asked for his help.

Flashback 

"I…I'm not really feeling well today," Yugi apologized, hiding his true feelings.

"Okay, go upstairs and lay down for a while." responded Grandpa, his back to Yugi. Yugi was secretly glad, for Grandpa couldn't see his face.

End of Flashback

Suddenly, he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Grandpa, can you get that?" asked Yugi, wiping his tear-stained facial appearance.

No answer.

Yugi sighed wearily, and got out of his bed to answer the door. He walked up to it, then turned the handle a little half-expectantly.

'Could it be….no, it couldn't…'

As he swung the door open, his mouth dropped.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted jumping into his best friends arms.

"'Ey, Yug'," Joey hugged back.

"Joey, I'm so glad you came!" mumbled Yugi, trying to stop the tears that already started and gave no sign of stopping.

Joey smiled, pulling away from Yugi.

"Come on in!" Yugi beamed, giving Joey a little push through the door.

All signs of anger and sadness was forgotten, as the two boys planned to go swimming.

"Yug', have I gotta story t' tell ya!" said Joey as they started down the road.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba got home from work, in a very happy mood!

'I'm finally going to _my own_ house!'

He got out of his car, and walked into the mansion.

"Hi, Seto!" Mokuba cried, meeting him inside.

"Hi, Mokuba. How about we go out to eat tonight?"

"Sure!"

Yes, everyone was happy and satisfied. The only bad thing about this story is that the old little lady didn't exactly make it across the street, which caused a big accident, which caused Yugi and Joey to have to take the long way to the lake, which also caused Seto and Mokuba to make it to the restaurant late. Yugi and Joey sadly realized that the lake was shut down due to a pollution warning, and Seto and Mokuba sadly realized that the restaurant was closed. Yes, all was right with the world.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Many thanks for all who reviewed my first story. To all who reviewed the edited version, you also have my upmost thanks. I might add a chapter or two later in this story about Joey and/or Seto doing something else, and if you have an idea, please do leave it in your review. I will give you the credit for your idea in that chapter. 


End file.
